The Vigil (1986)
Plot Overview Blake is rushed to the hospital and it is touch and go for a while, but he will survive. The doctors ask Steven if Blake is on any medication but Steven has no information. Sammy Jo does and she provides the doctors with the lab results to show what medication Rita had been using to poison Blake. Steven wants to talk to Sammy Jo about what she knows, but Joel gets to her first and threatens to accuse Sammy Jo of being the ring leader in the plot to kill Blake. Thus, Sammy Jo plays innocent with Steven. It looks like Sammy Jo and Rita are about to unravel, but Joel is going to make sure that the two keep it together. Jonathan was the one to contact Dominique to let her know that Blake was in the hospital. Jonathan is also there to greet Dominique at the hospital and escort her to see Blake. Dominique has a tearful talk with Blake and leaves his room and happens to see Garrett, who was in Denver to have a meeting with Blake. Garrett is there to comfort Dominique, a comforting that Jonathan sees and realizes why Dominique has pulled away from him. Adam is probably the last Carrington to learn about Blake's condition. Adam has more concern for his inheritance than for his father. Blake cannot die while Adam is still cut out of the will. Things are no better for Adam when he gets a call from Claudia in Oklahoma regarding the well. Claudia is furious that Adam (on behalf of Denver Carrington) signed the letter rejecting Claudia's claim for the well. Adam assures Claudia it does not matter because he has Blake's power of attorney. Again, Claudia hangs up on Adam. Alexis rushes to Blake's bedside but not before she confronts Rita/Krystle and accuses her of causing Blake's illness. Rita/Krystle tries to pull it off. Alexis reminds Blake of the four children that they have together and that they need him. Galen asks Alexis for another $2 million to help him get back his throne. Alexis is a little apprehensive about giving the money but is still willing to do so. Dex, on the other hand, objects and let's Galen know of his objections. Dex cannot wait for the day that Galen can walk again so he can leave. Neither can Galen. But actually, Galen is able to stand. While working at La Mirage, Michael is interrupted by Elena who is upset because her father, though part of the revolution, has been arrested and jailed. Michael is only sympathetic because it is Elena's father and he comforts her. However, Amanda enters the office just in time to see Michael holding Elena. Amanda leaves after a snippy remark. Alexis is not in the mood to make love with Dex because she is too concerned about Blake. Dex has his pride and now he is actually third - following Blake and Galen. Once again, Dex storms off. Alexis does not seem that concerned. After a tough night, the doctors inform Dominique and Rita that Blake is going to live. Dominique is pleased and Rita tries to play off that she is happy. Things are worse for Rita because the doctors know that Blake was taking a heart medication that he was not prescribed. Rita claims not to know why Blake was taking that medication. Blake will provide more information when he wakes up. With Blake going to live, Joel is ready to take Krystle to South America right away. There is the issue about the passports which require two more days to be forged. The forger offers expedited services for a larger fee. Sammy Jo figures that it is time to get out of Denver. While packing, Danny enters and begs his mother not to go. Sammy Jo also has a flashback to a concerned Krystle and changes her mind. She is not going to leave Denver. With Blake recovering, Rita decides to see the man she almost killed. Blake comes to but claims that Rita is not Krystle. Rita does look like his wife but that is not her. Rita tries to convince Blake differently, but Blake is working himself up so Rita bolts. Rita rushes to Delta Rho to find Joel but Joel is no where to be seen. Rita suspects Joel took Krystle out again and goes to the attic. Krystle is there. The two get into an catfight. While they are fighting, Sammy Jo arrives and knocks out Rita for good. Sammy Jo convinces Krystle to get out there before Joel arrives. Just as they open the final door for freedom, there is Joel asking the two where they think they are going. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * David Spielberg ... Dr. McNaughton * William Beckley ... Gerard * Howard George ... Man * Marilyn Raye Bradfield ... Female Paramedic * Tracy New ... E.R. Nurse * Mark Flynn ... Paramedic * Jason Graves ... Lawyer * Laurel Lockhart ... Day Nurse * Marina Anderson ... Day Nurse #2 * Lavelle Roby ... Night Nurse * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Kate O'Mara does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 06-Nov-1985 to 14-Nov-1985 (additionnal scenes: 06-Dec-1985) * Additional scenes: Krystle and Joel talk in the attic; Alexis speaks to Joel/Dr. Travers; Alexis comes to see Blake in his hospital bedroom (scenes added in post-production probably because this episode was not long enough). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Humana West Hills Hospital, Canoga Park (Los Angeles). Photo Gallery Dynasty133.jpg Dynasty13301.jpg Dynasty13302.jpg Dynasty13303.jpg Dynasty13304.jpg Dynasty13305.jpg Dynasty13306.jpg Dynasty13307.jpg Dynasty13308.jpg Dynasty13309.jpg Dynasty13310.jpg Dynasty13311.jpg Dynasty13312.jpg Dynasty13313.jpg Dynasty13314.jpg